vampire of the opera
by sammygirl2010
Summary: the Cullen gang decide to do something special for Carlisle's birthday, they decide to preform his favorite play! hilarity & mayhem ensues.good story filled with angst,fluff,humor & some good moments with our favorite vamps & wolves post bd cannon pairing
1. casting

EPOV

"For the thousandth time Alice, no!" I said as I tried to get up the stairs to my room.

"Oh come on Edward, your practically just like the phantom!" she said, making me halt on the stairs.

"I am nothing like that homicidal psycho!" I growled through my teeth.

"Please Edward, give me a break! You're an early 20th century creature of the night, in love with a girl much younger than you, and your rival for her affections was her childhood sweetheart! The only big difference is that Bella is a freak and chose the monster instead of the sweetheart." She said, rolling her eyes and blocking my way up the stairs.

"He was a stalker!" I yelled

"So were you" she retorted

"I was not!" I said, unintentionally taking a step closer so I practically towered over her even on the steps.

"You climbed through her window every night and watched her while she slept AND you followed her out of town whenever she left! What do you call that?" she said, flatly crossing her arms across her chest.

I knew that she was right but it painted me as a monster, and ever since Bella and Renessme came into my life, I no longer believed I was one.

"Okay, but its not the same! She needed protecting" I said, but not with as much force as before.

"Is too. Besides, think of how much this will mean to Carlisle! This is one of his favorite plays and we can't do it without you and Bella! Pleeaaassee!" she begged

"Fine" I groaned, and then a sudden thought occurred at me, and I said with a evil grin " but you have to convince Bella!"

"Oh I will," she said and her eyes glazed over and I saw

"_Please Bella!" Alice said_

"_Why Edward and me?" Bella asked_

I smiled at my angel's signature grimace.

"_Because Bella, this is practically your story. You love Edward the mysterious dangerous man, and then you loved Jacob your childhood sweetheart! The only difference is that you're a freak and chose Edward!" Alice said with a smirk._

" _I don't know Alice…I can't even sing" Bella said playing with her hair_

"_Of course you can! I've seen it and think of how much this means to Carlisle. Pleeaassee!!" said Alice._

I can't believe she stooped that low! She told Bella the same thing that she told me and then she lied about the vision! (Not that I don't agree. Bella has a wonderful voice, but to stoop that low!)

"_Oh fine Alice" said a very irritated looking Bella, then she screamed" Edward!" and went of to find the future me._

"Dammit Alice!! Fine, you win!" I muttered and walked off.

BPOV-later

Alice had gathered all the kids and some of Jake's pack to give out the cast list and do some background research on the play. I was curled up in Edwards lap on the couch, watching Nessie and Jacob have a tickle fight on the love-seat. I was still not used to seeing them as a couple even after they got married. I still couldn't get used to it.

"Alice I can't believe you got everyone to do this, even Jacob and Seth are excited about it!" I said as she pulled the cast list from her pocket.

"OK so the cast list goes as follows

Phantom of the opera a.k.a Eric=Edward

Christine Daae=Bella

Raoul De Chaney= Jacob

Carlotta=Rosalie

Piangi=Emmet

Opera owners Andre and Firman=jasper and Seth

Joseph bouquet= Emmet

Meg Giry= Nessie

And Madam Giry= myself any questions?"

"Yeah, why aren't you Meg, Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Well, since I'm director, producer, costume designer, stage manager, and an actor, I really don't have the time to memorize Meg's songs and lines. Besides you and Nessie have really good chemistry on stage, and Edward and I already have the brother sister bond going on." She said nonchalantly

"Oh, Okay. We will have fun anyway, right Nessie?" I said and I winked at my daughter.

We spent the next five hours watching the Broadway musical, the movie based on the book, and now we were watching the 2004 musical movie. We had just gotten finished with "all I ask of you" when I noticed that Edward had been unusually silent through the whole scene and he had just gone extremely rigid, his arms locked tight around me as though if he let go I would run away. I looked up at his face and the pain I saw in his eyes nearly broke my dead heart. I picked up the pad of paper and pen that was lying on the coffee table (so that we wouldn't bother anyone) and wrote

_Edward, What's wrong?_

_I just realized that you have to kiss Jacob, AGAIN!_

_Edward, you know I don't have romantic feelings for him and that it's just a stage kiss. _

_Yes. I know love, but you also have to leave with him at the end of the play. The thought just brought back some old memories and I realized how dark my life would have been if you had chosen him and disappeared._

I read his note and looked at him. I leaned in and whispered so only he could hear "Edward. I love you and only you! I always have and I always will." And then I kissed him with as much force and passion as I was capable of until something hard smacked me in the head

"Hey lovebirds! Focus, this is the turning point of the whole movie!" Alice said looking slightly agitated. And I sank back down and started watching the movie again.

As I watched I realized I could empathize with Christine more than I thought. Edward represented that darker part of me I never knew, and his voice had always been one of my weaknesses. Jacob was my shelter and my light when things got too dark. It was spooky that our stories were so similar.

When we got to the most dramatic part of "point of no return" I watched as the phantom and Christine had an extremely personal looking moment. He had spun her around so that she was facing away from him, grabbed her hands and moved them so they were both caressing her body. This looked like it could be a fun scene to do with Edward. The only problem is that our family and closed friends would be watching this. As I was contemplating the pros and cons of this I was interrupted when Emmet yelled

" Great! We have to watch Edward feel Bella up! As if we don't catch them around here enough already!"

"Like you have room to talk Emmet. Do I need to remind you how much everyone has caught you and  
Rose in the last month?" I asked, feeling Edward's laughter behind me. That shut Emmet up for all of about three minutes until he saw Piangi's dead body and said

"Oh this is flippin sweet! I get to get hung!….. Twice!!!!!" And then we all broke into hysterical laughter before finishing the movie.

"Ok girls! Its time to come get fitted for your consumes! We start rehearsals tomorrow!" and she drug Rose and I away from Edward and Emmet. I looked at him one last time to see him smirk and mouth I love you before I grudgingly trudged up the stairs for a hellish night of costume fitting.


	2. dressing up and overcoming fear

AN: sorry this chapter took so long I was really busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all of you who put me on story alert. It means a lot to me as a writer 

I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a lot of meaningless fluff but its important later.

I don't own twilight, its characters, phantom of the opera, my immortal, i'd come for you, or who let the dogs out. If I did do you seriously think I'd be writing fan fiction?

BPOV

"Jeez Alice, it's a good thing vampires don't need to breathe" I groaned as Alice wordlessly pulled the laces tighter on my corset. Alice never ceases to amaze me. She found period costumes for all of us even a perfect replica of half of the costumes from the Paris opera house, and she did it all on a vision that she wasn't even sure would happen. Only Alice would have done this before anyone even said yes.

"Remind me again why we have to rehearse in costumes now?" I said while she expertly styled my locks so they fell gently around the white fabric.

" Because, I had a vision of a certain vampire freaking out the night before Carlisle's birthday, because the whole family was going to see her in a corset and very little of anything else. This way you get used to it, besides it gives everyone a feel for their character, Edward is having a difficult time with the mask and he really needs to get used to wearing it." She said with a smile "there now I think your ready! Come on, everyone else is in the living room and we only have 3 hours before Carlisle gets off work."

We walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway where she stood me in front of a full-length mirror (this had become a permanent fixture after I moved in because everyone insisted on making me look at myself as often as possible.) once again Alice had made me look amazing. I was wearing white stockings that went to my thighs and then seamlessly hooked up to garters and disappeared under a velvet skirt that was overlaid by a beautiful, genuine, whalebone corset that showed a small amount of cleavage but not enough to make me overly self conscious. Alice had dusted my eyes with just a touch of eye shadow to make my eyes smolder (a hard feat to do. Think of trying to put make up on a rock and that's what you would get.) And she had done my hair into an elegant curly mass around my shoulders.

I was glad that she won the argument with Edward over which version of the phantom we were doing. She had said that we couldn't do the play version because it was impossible to make Edward ugly and that the movie had more romance between the phantom and Christine. After a long argument Edward agreed.I am extremely glad he did, the costumes for the movie are stunning.

We walked out of the hallway and down the stairs and my breath caught in my throat. If my heart still beat it would have stopped when I saw Edward. He was wearing an all black 3-piece suite. He was wearing long black pants and a silky back vest that had a black overcoat with long tails. All of the black was offset by a porcelain mask that Edward wore on the right side of his face, and by the contrast of his pale skin against the black. He was breathtaking; his sparkling topaz eyes glowed as the stared at me, sending an electric jolt through my system. In his hand he held the most perfect rose I've ever seen it was in full bloom, a scarlet vision tied with a silky black ribbon.

" You look beautiful," he said as he handed me the rose. I smiled and replied with

"Hey, you stole my line." And for a few moments we just stared at each other.

"Earth to Bella! Stop making doe eyes at Edward and go next to the piano. we are going to practice your first solo. "Think of me"

I walked into view of the Cullens and Emmet being Emmet said, "Wow Bella! Sexy!" making Rose smack him, but she nodded as if in agreement and with a few other remarks from the Cullens I walked over to the piano. Edward gave me an apologizing look and sat down at the piano and played my intro.

I started to sing and before I even said my first word Alice yelled "stop, stop stop, Bella you have to sing loud enough for people to hear you. I'm a vampire and I wouldn't have been able to hear that.

I sang, "_think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, trying to hard to put you from my mind._

But it wasn't working. After about an hour of little success Alice said " everyone get dressed we are going out. And with that she shoved me back into her closet to get me dressed in " suitable clothing" as Alice put it.

3 hours later…

"Edward where are we going" I asked as we sat in the back of Alice's Porsche speeding through the Seattle streets.

Edward looked away quickly before answering, "Alice thinks that you need to get over your fear of singing in front of people. So she's taking us to somewhere you can do that."

Fear flowed through me almost instantly. When Alice has a "cure" for something it always means I'm going to be doing something mortifying. Edward must have saw the look on my face because he kissed the top of my head and said "you'll be fine love, the family will be there for you, and so will I." And with that we fell into silence until we pulled up to a very expensive looking restaurant. I sat up puzzled and I tapped Alice and said "why are we here?"

She just smiled and got out of the car. Emmet and Rosalie pulled up next to us followed by Nessie and Jake and we all went inside the restaurant. We all sat down to the table and ordered food we wouldn't eat (except Jacob and Nessie, they will probably end up eating all of our food.) Alice drug me over to the front of the room where there sat a huge grand piano and a house band warming up and ready to go. And then she said to me

" Bella, you have a wonderful voice, but you are unsure of yourself. You need to feel the music around you. Find something that you can connect to in the words and they will come out with more feeling. Think of a song that means a lot to you, then go play it. I know you secretly learned to play the piano last year, why you're waiting till your anniversary to show Edward i'll never know. Use it now!" I thought about what song I could possibly do and then one came to me. There was a song I heard that reminded me so much of that horrible time when Edward left. All the pain and sadness, I think that I could do it and make it emotional. Alice's eyes went blank for a second then she said "Bella that's perfect!! Come on I'm going to introduce you onstage" she said pulling me towards the stage

"Good evening everyone, there is a special occasion tonight and one of our patrons Mrs. Bella Cullen is going to come out here and play us a song. Bella come out here." And with that Alice danced offstage and the audience clapped as I walked over to the piano.

I closed my eyes and started to play the very sad but beautiful intro to the song, dredging up the emotions that I had tried so hard to bury deep inside of me. Then I opened my mouth and sang

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

And it was easy to sing because I felt it. I felt the pain that I felt when he left and it pored into the piano keys as I went into the chorus _  
__  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

It was true, this song was perfect for how I felt when Edward left. I put all of my emotion into the song so I could show everyone how I felt when Edward left so they could see my pain.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

the next verse held so much emotion for me. I had melded with the music now and my pain was the pianos pain when I felt it the piano got louder, when I was overcome it got softer. I no longer saw the audience, my family watching in awe, Nessie almost bursting into tears, or even Edward staring at me with a mix of pain, admiration, awe and love. I was just Bella pouring my soul into the song._  
_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

And my voice rose on that note then got softer as I finally finished the song

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

I played the last few notes and then I stood up to look at the audience. For a few moments there was silence, hen there was thundering applause. Everyone in the audience was giving me a standing ovation. But the faces I was most glad to see were staring at me with admiration and love. Nessie had ended up bursting into tears but she said loud enough for me "whoo. Mom" and Emmet, Jacob, jasper, and Rosalie all whistled at me Edward mouthed I love you really quick, whispered something to the family then the guys were walking to the stage. I quickly got off the stage and walked into Edward's arms. He pulled me close and said "Isabella Cullen you never cease to amaze me. You are my world and I love you. Always know that." He kissed me passionately and then he went up on stage.

EPOV

I was still stunned by Bella's performance. She put so much into it. I felt her pain like it was my own, I knew that every second I spent away ripped her apart and no matter how much I said I was sorry, that pain would never fully be forgotten. But I knew I had to show her that she'd never be alone again. I whispered to jasper and Emmet and Jacob really quickly that they needed to play the band instruments onstage for me. They didn't need any other instruction or reason because they all had women they loved and it was clear what I wanted to do for Bella. I walked up to Bella and said "Isabella Cullen you never cease to amaze me. You are my world and I love you. Always know that." And I walked on stage. There was a song that I had heard not to long after I came back to forks and it reminded me so much of my situation with Bella that I knew I had to sing it now. It just seemed to fit so I told the guys what song it was and they played the intro and I sang.

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it

And I looked intently into Bella's eyes as I sang the words. She needed to know how I felt, how I always felt about her. She was my everything and I wasn't going to give her up ever.

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

I smiled at her at this line because for the last 30 years I've been asking Bella to forgive me and trying to make it up to her. The smile she sent me back was blinding and encouraging so I continued softly and sweetly.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

This line made Bella smile because she connected the words where I said I would bring her home when she was all alone matched her song where she said she was all alone.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you

"That song was dedicated to the love of my life Bella Swan, Bella I love you." I said into the mike as the audience cheered and awed at us. I stepped off the stage and pulled Bella back to the table.

"Well, as sweet as that was, It was majorly intense! I think we need to end this night on a fun note if that's ok with you guys." Emmet said from the mike mainly directed at Bella, Alice and I. We all nodded then turned around. Then Bella and I almost collapsed when we heard Emmet and Jacob singing

Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down

By this point the audience was either throwing confused looks at the boys, or laughing and dancing to the let the dogs out

(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

It was a good ending to a very good day and I pulled Bella into the Porsche and we just sat there as we flew down the dark Seattle roads.

AN: what do you think? I promise that next chapter will be full of rehearsals and goodness but this chapter had to be done! Sorry about the who let the dogs out it was for my friends more than anything. Enjoy please review your reviews make me smile. Ill try to post the next chapter ASAP


	3. Surprises

AN: Hi! sorry for the wait. I moved a few months ago and i didnt know if i ever could write again but i picked up the pen and words flowed so, thank you for your patience.!! sorry again!!

BPOV

It had been a few days since the great kareoke incident and Alice had decided that we should have another rehersal soon. so, after she and jasper came home we were going to work on a few of the more difficult scenes. Carlsle was working a double shift at the hospital tonight and wouldnt be home for quite some time.

I was just on my way out of the kitchen, where Esme was feeding Renessme her dinner, when i heard the most hypnotic tune coming from the living room. i quietly crept to the corner of the dining room( so Edward wouldn't hear or smell me.) Edward was at his piano playing the intro to point of no return. i figured he just wanted to get the mood set for when we were acting, but he surpirsed me by singing,

You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .

For a moment, I thought that he had sensed me, but then he looked back at the music sheet, and I knew he was in his own musical world.

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

I always thought that that verse was very ironic. Obiviously, Edward couldn't read my mind, but now i could drop my defenses, and i had chosen to be with him.

Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

This song was so much like the short time before our wedding, and the irony is that our roles are reversed. It is his character who is seducing and mine who resists...or doesn't in this case. He goes to sing the next verse, but i surprise him by singing as i come out of my hiding place.

You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

His face glows with shock and awe, and his eyes scorch with desire as he sees me walk to the end of the piano, just a few feet away from him.

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

I take a deep breath to steady the waves of lust I feel at the moment. They are almost as strong as the ones Jasper sends, but they are inspired just by looking at him and at the desire in his eyes.

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

Right or wrong, that was a nice play on words, or at least i thought it was as i sung them. it reminded me of his quote when i was human "right or wrong Ceases to mean much to me now"

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

I walked over to the other side of the piano, standing inches away from him, and our voices floated itno the air, quiet but powerful.

Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

the last note drifted off through the air.

"that's what we need to hear out of you bella!!!!" Alice said suddenly, jerking me out of my trance.

"ALICE!!! How long have you been standing there?" i questioned narrowing my eyes at my formerly favorite sister.

"just about as long as the rest of us" Emmet piped up with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh! you are all unbelieveable!" i said and then Edward turned to me and said.

"It's ok love, they only heard the song from your intro."

"you knew!!! how could you edward?!?!" i said shoving myself away from him.

"well, youwere so absorbed, and you were doing so beautifully that i thought you wouldnt mind. besides, that was amazing! i dont think a single person who sees that would doubt your ability to sing." he said smirking smugly at me.

"For once Edward is right Bella. That was amazing! Now we should do a different scene, and see if we can't conjure up the same effect." Alice said.

"Fine, what scene do you have in mind Alice?" i groaned. Alice always got her way in the end.

"Hmmm..How about.. your solo!" she smirked.

I nodded and walked over to the piano with Edward. He played the intro beautifully, and then somehow the words lifted right out of me. i sang the song perfectle. and when the time came for my high note at the end. i hit it without a flaw. everyone was in shcok and i had proved once again that i belonged.

"Great!!! next up the finale!!!" alice said. true to form and we all groaned and went to work wit hmock enthusiasm.

an: was that ok? let me know i love reviews peace, love and meat pies!!!


End file.
